


Yet Another of Those Days

by lucidscreamer



Series: Those Days [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1990s, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Background Relationships, Crack Crossover, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Gen, POV Yami Yuugi | Atem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: If only Joey hadn't found that battered blue boombox in the trash...Time to meet the Decepticons.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Those Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. Transformers is the property of Hasbro. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> This one has been sitting in my "to be finished" folder forever. Time to finally get it out of there.
> 
> prompt:  
> 34\. Lies (100 YGO Themes) <\-- Because lies=deception=Decepticons.  
> 06\. communication devices (30 Sci-Fi)
> 
> Series:  
> 100 YGO Prompts  
> ...Those Days
> 
> NOTE: Timeline, what timeline? But G1 for Transformers (1980s) and dub-verse for Yu-Gi-Oh (1990s). Their dimensions aren't temporally synced. May possibly make more sense if you read the others in the series but I won't guarantee it. ;)

" _Surrender, flesh-creature_ ," intoned the reverberating monotone voice of the mechanical giant towering over the ruined street. 

Yami rolled out from under the massive metal hand reaching for him and, dodging energy bolts, sprinted for cover behind another parked car. 

Coming up into a defensive crouch behind the meager protection of a Mazda, Yami cast a glance around the cratered street, desperate to spot Yugi or Grandpa, both of whom had been inside the shop with him when the Decepticon attacked.

If he could just get a moment to catch his breath! Then he could find the concentration he needed to summon help from the Shadow Realm, get Yugi and Grandpa to safety, and take care of the metal behemoth currently destroying the city street. Not to mention what it had done to the game-shop.

And to think this had started out as a peaceful Saturday. If only Joey hadn't found that battered blue boombox in the trash...


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier that day_...

Everyone turned toward Joey as he jogged up, ten minutes late for their picnic lunch in the park. "Lookit what I found!"

Tristan gave the beat-up boombox in Joey's arms a skeptical once over. "Somebody lost that thing?"

"Naw, more like threw it away. I found it on top of a trash can at the park entrance."

Eschewing the benches, Joey perched on the corner of their picnic table, sneakers nearly toppling the stack of Téa's belongings on the bench beside her. She scowled at him until he shifted his feet into Yugi's space, instead. Yugi grimaced -- Joey's feet weren't exactly daisy fresh -- but allowed the invasion.

"What are you going to do with it?" Téa asked, giving the thing a poke. "I mean, nobody really uses these anymore, do they?"

Joey shrugged. "Could be cool, if it still works. Serenity's really into music on vinyl and cassettes, says it sounds 'warmer' or somethin'. I might fix it up for her birthday."

"I'm sure Serenity will appreciate your thoughtfulness, Joey," Yami said. He knew that Joey didn't have a lot of money to spend on luxuries like gifts.

Hearing that, Tristan gained a thoughtful expression. "Yeah, I'll bet she would..." He nodded at Joey with a sudden decisiveness. "I'll help you, bud."

"You just wanna score points with my sister," Joey said, snatching the boombox back when Tristan reached for it. " _Fuggedaboutit_."

They ate their lunch of sandwiches and chips and canned soda, enjoying the bright sunshine and the peacefulness of a lazy summer day. Somehow, Joey convinced Yugi to take the boombox home with him so as to keep it a surprise for Serenity. Yami was fuzzy on the details since he had been paying more attention to the friendly card duel taking place at one of the nearby picnic tables, and so missed most of that conversation.

Yugi put the boombox in his room, and they both forgot about it while they helped Grandpa in the shop and around the house. They made games out their shared chores, teased each other with pseudo-trash talk whenever their natural competitiveness flared, and enjoyed one another's company. It was a very good Saturday.

* * *

  
And then Yugi's room exploded.


End file.
